Infinite Loops - The Great Big List of Things Loopers Shall Never Do
by The Last Trueblade
Summary: A community fiction written by several of the authors of the Infinite Loops. What happens when you stick hundreds of loopers in a bar? Have them make a list of things that they agree to never do! Part of the Infinite Loops.


**The combined forces of the following authors**

 _Kingofsouls, Evilhumour, Leviticus Wilkes, Wildrook, Gamerex27, Drakohahn, Codelyoko22, Mattman324, LordZeddtheDrunk, Awesomedude17,firestormblade, Crisis, Detective Ethan Redfield, fractalman, FTKnight, ToaMataNui5000, DrTempo  
_

 **...with following Loops present and/or mentioned...**

 _My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic, Magic: The Gathering, Warhammer 40,000, The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy, Sentinels Of The Multiverse, Shin Megami Tensei, Persona, Twilight, Gundam SEED, Super Robot Wars (Original Generations + La Gias), Postal, Skullgirls, Megas XLR, Borderlands, Chzo Mythos, Team Fortress 2, DC Comics, Ben 10, Godzilla, Chowder, Indiana Jones, Xenoblade Chronicles, Homestuck, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, Dead Rising, Saints Rows, Legend of Zelda, Mega Man, NCIS, Log Horizon, Star Trek, No More Heroes, Kingdom Hearts, Bionicle, Hot Wheels: Acceleracers, Ratchet And Clank, Resident Evil, Sonic The Hedgehog, Disney, Frozen, Chowder, Cowboy Bebop  
_

 **with the following universed mentioned, but not Looping or having noted Loopers...**

 _Getter Robo, Space Runaway Ideon, Armored Trooper VOTOMS, UC Gundam, Billy Hatcher, F-Zero_

 **The Great Big List of Things Loopers Shall Never, _Ever_ Do**

 _Note: This takes place after the wedding of Nyx and Leman Russ._

* * *

"So, what are the slabs for?" The Postal Dude asked the barkeeps of the night. In the far reaches of the bar lie several slabs of stone, each one towering over the average looper.

"Well, ya see," explained Big Mac. "While me, Berry, See-Threepio, an' Argent were settin' up the bar fer tonight, we got ta talking."

"We thought it would a good idea to share our experiences with things that should never ever be done again," Argent continued, dusting himself off before continuing. "Getting a list together sounded like a pretty good idea to us."

"And considering how often such events cause a Loop Crash, constructing such a list would make the odds of the average Loop crashing 72,367,570 to 1."

"So, this is basically a list of all the things we as Loopers should never do?" Twilight asked. "That's not a bad idea."

At that, Berry Punch revealed a box of pens and set them next to the slabs. "So, who wants to go first?"

Without another word, Young Legacy was first, taking a pen, flying to the top of the nearest slab, and wrote the first words.

 _1) Never give Omnitron an All-Spark._

"Trust me when I say that giving an already sentient killer robot even more sentience is a bad idea." she explained. "The damn thing built a anti-matter gun and Crashed the Loop. It was horrible."

Cloud carved the next one with his Buster Sword.

2) _Never give Setback any Luck boosting Materia._

"On one hand, Setback caused a global blackout by sneezing." Cloud elaborated. "On the other hand, that same blackout somehow exposed Shinra's darkest secrets."

"It was too much power for one man. Never again..."sighed Setback.

3) _Don't accept Kyubey's offers._

"Self-explanatory." Big Mac remarked.

"Almost too obvious." The Dude mused.

"Better safe than sorry."

4) _Never expose Eridian technology to Phazon, Kryptonite, Element Zero, or any other type of Phlebotinum._

4a) _The same applies to magic of any type._

4b) _If you have to ask, then it's Phlebotinum._

"It tends to explode more violently than matter touching antimatter." Handsome Jack said.

 _5) Never give Pinkie Pie, Awake or otherwise, a Chaos Orb and/or Chaos Confetti._

"Learned the hard way?" Chandra taunted Sarkan. The khan of dragons simply groaned in response.

Twilight pulled out a scroll and wrote that one down, "And, there. Volume twelve of the _Things Pinkie is No Longer Allowed to Do in the Loops."_ She gave a smirk, "Going on sale at a bookstore near you."

Raine Sage took the scroll and began reviewing it. After five minutes of perusing it's contents, she groaned, "You still haven't told her she can't go Full Chaos Goddess Pinkie anymore?"

Twilight shrugged, "Pinkie is actually pretty good about reading when it's appropriate or not. It's really what she does while in goddess mode that gets put in the books."

Jack Sparrow held out one of his private reserve rum bottles and responded, "Sometimes, you just have to party...all...loop...long."

 _6) I will never attempt to make any alcoholic drink from potatoes._

"ONE TIME Y'ALL! ONE TIME!"

7) _Megas VS Ideon equals Eiken._

The loopers stared at Coop.

"Long story."

 _8) Never look at Golden Freddy in any form for more than ten seconds_

Jeremy wrote down on the paper.

"I don't what it is about him but whenever I see him the loop crashes..."

 _9) Telling a Jeskai "My Kung Fu is stronger than yours" often results in bad things happening._

 _10) Never ask Dragonlord Ojutai the following: 'What is the sound of one hand clapping?", '"If a tree fell in the woods and no one's around to hear it, would it still make a sound?", or "Which came first, the chicken or the egg?" Double warning for the last one._

 _11) Never ask Zurgo Helmsmasher to explain why he got the name Helmsmasher._

"I honestly surprised you didn't see Zurgo's strike coming." Sorin replied through a drink of wine.

"I'm more surprised I still had a head afterwards." Jace replied.

 _12) Never shoot the Joker out of a cannon at Billy._

"That's self explanatory," Batman grumbled.

Clark took out a pen and wrote down a rule on the slab..

 _13) Never ask Batman to detail all of his plans to you._

"Trust me, it can crash a loop."

 _14) Never_ _paint a Dark Millennium Ork_ _pink_.

"We learned the hard way about the utter _hell_ comes from _that_ ," Leman muttered, shuddering. "Besides dealing with _them_ , it pisses off Fenrir a _lot_."

 _15) Nut Kracker was bad, yes. No, don't show it to people like Dio Brando._

"Just don't." Johnny Cage plainly said.

 _16) Trying to rewrite the rules of the multiverse and activate a looper will result in Eiken, along with several additional punishments_

Shiroe looked at the floor in shame, "I might have tried to rewrite the laws of the multiverse to get Nyanta looping once."

Everyone stared at him in utter confusion. To that, Shiroe continued, "I can write contracts that turn NPCs from my universe into Immortal adventurers. I tried to write a looper contract."

 _17) Never Send Billy to Yharnam_

Doll refused to elaborate as to the reasons why she had added this, but rumor had it that words such as "Aware", "Insane", "Micolash", and "Of all things, why grape juice?" could be heard in her vicinity.

 _18) Do not do the 'do not do_ that' _joke_.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was a bad joke, and no one liked it.

 _19) Billy must never meet The Tick ever again, EVER!_

"That loop collapsed time to the point where I died, for good." The Doctor scowled.

"Damn." Naruto blinked.

 _20) Please stop using Ideon. This includes the times you're forced to._

"...The way our Admin put it, Ideon's a giant backdoor into the Ide, and the Ide is a universe creation function, so it's to be avoided." Ryusei shrugged. "But anyway..."

 _21) REMOVE AND REPORT ALL SIGHTINGS OF GETTER._

 _22) Make sure you never harm the Golden Oaks Li-_

"Ah-em." A person coughed out, with everyone _looking_ at the purple pony.

"Oh come _on!_ " She shouted as the rule was scratched out.

 _22) Gendo is Not Allowed in a Confined Space and Company with Shinji as an Attendant_

"It wouldn't be a rule if you all stopped trying to kill him!" Shinji shouted.

The multiverse grumbled.

 _23) Gendo is not allowed to expose Stealth Loopers._

Jean Luc Picard returned to his table, and allowed his crew to continue glaring at Gendo.

 _24) More Dakka only good for Orks, not computer tree._

Kaptain Bluddflagg downed a beer, grumbling to himself.

 _25.) Mixing scumble with the Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster = BAD IDEA!_

Everybody at the bar just shook their heads at this.

 _26) Do not interface Lyoko and the Matrix_

Morpheus and the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar looked at Aelita and the Lyoko Warriors. "This is your fault."

"You started it," Odd muttered.

 _˙spɹɐʍʞɔɐq ʇᴉ unɹ puɐ dool ɐ ʇɹǝʌuᴉ ʇou op (_ _ㄥᄅ_

 _28) The correct response for "Kamina's dead" is not "Again?"_

"Kamina dies." Simon explained. "A lot."

Kamina almost looked offended at that. "Hey, a real man doesn't die, even if he's killed!"

"Let me add something to that." Absolute Zero quipped.

 _28.a) "Again?" however,_ is _the correct response for "Setback's down!"_

Setback grumbled as his fellow heroes shared a gentle laugh.

 _29) Baymax is not designed to be a trampoline._

"I designed him to have a soft, huggable approach" Tadashi explained. "He's not designed to be used as a trampoline."

"Yea, last time Fred decided to experiment, it ended in a giant hole in Baymax and a livid Tadashi." Wasabi smirked at Fred, who shrugged.

"Wait, I think I used Baymax as a trampoline one, and he didn't break." mused Anna. "I was a kid at the time thought."

"He still wasn't designed that way." Tadashi countered.

"I do not mind being used as a trampoline." Baymax replied. Anna smiled, hugging the balloon-like robot with a mile wide grin on her face. Tadashi glared at Anna for a solid minute before relenting. "Fine..."

 _29.a) Exception: Baymax may be used as a trampoline if you are a young child, and as long as it does not psychically harm him._

 _30) Peacock should never go on a walk,_ again.

"Jerks." Peacock said as Filia wrote down the rule.

 _31) Former Villain Clubs are allowed_ only _if you do not revert back to villainy._

"Oh come on!" Master Lark Cyclonis shouted as her Anchor returned to their table. "It was one time."

"We did kind of blow up the planet..." X.A.N.A murmured from the Lyoko table.

"Irrelevant!" The former tyrant shouted.

 _32.) When Willy Wonka tells you to_ _ **not**_ _do something, it means do_ _ **NOT**_ _do it!_

Nanoha Takamachi took one look at that, then muttered, "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

 _33) The only being in the Multiverse allowed to say "Me Grimlock" is Grimlock._

 _34) No making a robot duplicate of Grimlock to get around the previous rule._

"It was for a Halloween Prank I programmed Mr. Chomps to do, honest!" Unity pleaded.

No one believed her.

 _35) Do NOT allow a powerful Unawake entity/person that is able to stab themselves access to Frehorns Blade._

"You thought I was bad when I turned to a wraith with it..." Malcome muttered.

 _36) No one is allowed to bop Viny-_

"Ah-EM!" Viny blinked as the pony had people glare at her.

"Oh come _ON!"_ She shouted as the loopers leaned over to bop her nose for trying to slip that one in.

 _36) There is a limit between a running joke and being rude._

 _37) Do not pass Warp 11._

"Most we did was 10. Bad idea to go faster." Kirk bluntly told the group.

 _38) Do not be fluffier than Fluffle Puff._

"Trust us," Luna blushed, looking to the side. "Things get _bad_ when that happens."

 _39) Discord plus Ryncol and Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster equals Ren and Stimpy._

"That shit's fucked up." Tucker spoke.

 _40.) Trying to counter the Death Star's superlaser with a Dragon Slave_ _ **WILL**_ _result in Eiken._

Lina Inverse looked over at the others and merely said, "What about it?"

 _41) Do not throw a rubber ball in front of Fenrir._

Leah coughed, looking everywhere but the crowd. "If I say anything, I Wake up as Bella for several hundred loops. _Not_ worth it."

42) _Do not deny 42 as the meaning of life in a Hitchhiker loop._

"I tried. Believe me, it sucked." Twilight sighed.

 _43.) It doesn't matter if it's the most effective way of killing people, you are not allowed to HTB Cannon things into the sun. Or the moon. Or other celestial bodies. Unless, of course, it is one that will not severely affect the Earth in its destruction._

 _44) Never play Russian Roulette with Setback._

"That...honestly doesn't sound too horrible." Pit mumbled.

"It's not. It's just incredibly unfair." The Wraith explained. "Want to show them Pete?"

"Behold, one and all," Setback showcased on top of the table. "A normal everyday, unaltered gun with six normal, everyday, unaltered bullets!" True to his world, he was holding a pistol with the barrel open to show that not a single chamber was empty. Before anyone could protest, Setback put the gun against his head, and fired.

A bottle of beer behind the counter then shattered.

Everyone was awestruck. In awe, Pit slowly asked "...Did you just shoot yourself point blank in the head, and miss?"

Setback then nodded, causing Tucker to laugh loudly. "Holy shit, this guy's aim is worse than Church's!"

 _45) Don't Damage the Walls That Protect Humanity._

Eren purse his lips, and then added:

 _45.a) Do Not Release the Titans Within the Walls._

Eren frowned, grumbled and added:

 _45.b) Do Not Experiment on the Titans Within the Walls._

Now not inconsiderably angry, Eren finalized the rules

 _45.c) In General, Do Not Be Sakura Haruno in The Walled World_

Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Link, Zelda and Ganondorf all glared at Sakura. The recovering psychotic winced and hid behind her drink.

"In my defense, I was having an episode..."

 _46) Never steal the Amulet of Avalor._

"That thing takes karma to a whole new level." Ganondorf moaned. Sofia just grinned as the King of the Gerudo drowned his sorrows.

 _47) Just because Aura is her name does not mean she actually_ is _an Enchantment Aura_ , _or an Enchantment Creature._

Ajani glanced at the AI. "Theros?"

"Theros."

 _48) Cheating in Munchkin is still cheating, even if cheating is allowed._

Elsa faced the glares of Asuna, Twilight, and Jinora. "It's not my fault the Loop let me keep my ice magic."

 _49) Rainbow Dash should never handle Chaos Emeralds even if it saves the day. Her ego is big enough._

"Hey!" Rainbow yelled as Sonic wrote down the rule.

 _50) There are several things you can do to Hades. Out-Trolling him is not one of them._

"I still get nightmares nowadays!" Said Pit, shuddering.

 _51) Do not show Ren and Stimpy to Pinkie Pie._

There was a shatter of glass as said mare growled out in anger, crushing her glass in her hoof.

 _52) Do_ not _take Mable's grappling gun away_.

Everyone looked at Dipper who simply zipped his lips quiet.

 _53) In the Event you are Mikasa Glitching, Do Not Murder Your Copies._

Mikasa and Anakin clinked their beers together in understanding.

 _54) Do_ not _try to one up a seapony with it comes to explosives_

Lyra huffed, muttering darkly under her breath.

 _55) Deadpool should never handle any dangerous looper artifact._

"There!" Peter Parker slammed his hands on the table.

 _56) Do Not Imply that Anzu carries a Flinsing Knife._

"Why not?" Ranma asked.

"Because," Anzu said. "Bitches talk shit, bitches get slit."

"But wouldn't that-?"

Anzu very slowly smiled. A tank pointed it's main barrel at Ranma. "That's also why."

Ranma sunk underneath his table. "Right."

 _57) Do not come with a list of things we should not d-_

"DISCORD!" Twilight shouted, squirting the chaos looper with water and chasing him with a rolled up newspaper that occasionally hit his nose.

 _57) Using a Heaven Gun in a duel is considered cheating._

 _58) Giving Guise a copy of his deck from the Hub World game_ Sentinels of the Multiverse _is a one way ticket to Eiken._

"Trust us on this one." Setback assured his Looping friends.

 _59) Do not perform any experiments with Sakura, period._

Dexter glared at the looper.

Sakura humphed.

 _60) Do not tell Miles Vorkosigan he needs to accomplish three impossible tasks._

"It was bad enough in baseline," explained Ivan Vorpatril. "Now that he's got loop abilities, it's just..." he trailed off shaking his head and shuffled away.

 _61) Stop being surprised we're Looping._

"It's really grating!" John Egbert shouted. The other Homestuck Loopers nodded.

 _62.) Anybody who offers others the combination of Sanae Furukawa's bread and Akiko Minase's jam deserves to be sent to Eiken._

Usagi Tsukino finished angrily scrawling her note on the list, then went back to her seat.

 _63) 'Skrulls for the Skrull throne' is not a thing, has never been a thing, and should never be a thing._

"That was most uncomfortable throne I have ever sat on." Khorne replied.

 _63.a) And that goes_ _ **double**_ _for "Brood for the Brood god"._

"I thought that was sweet, myself." Slaneesh giggled, before ducking out of the way of Khrone's "response".

 _64) You are not allowed to use your other genderself to make someone think they are in a harem loop_

Ranma glared at the whistling loopers before going to sit back down himself.

 _65) "I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it", while funny, gets annoying if you use it as your battle cry._

"Admit it, it's fun to say." Korra smirked.

"Yeah, and Katara gets annoyed when _I_ do it." Aang blushed as Korra's other smacked the back of her head for using the title for a battle cry again.

 _66) Do not give non-nuclear superweapons to Blue Cosmos._

"Seriously, whoever keeps doing that, Stop!" Kira Yamato stated to the group of loopers as he went back to his chair.

 _67) Asking Tails "What does the Fox Say?" should only be asked if you enjoy Eiken._

Tails glared at several of the pranksters in the room. "Try me. I dare you."

 _67.a) This also applies to Carmelita, Foxxy, Fox McCloud, Balto, Spike, Courage, Link and CatDog._

Several "Thank yous" emerged from the crowd.

 _68) A Pinkie Pie party equals fun. A Rakdos party equals murder. A Pinkie Pie party plus a Rakdos party does not equal murderous fun._

"The less said, the better." Jace warned.

 _69)_ _Don't let the anchor catch Slaanesh in hir personal act._

Slaanesh smirked.

"Last one used a h-."

"MY BRAIN WILL NEVER FORGET!" Tzeentch screamed.

Slaanesh laughed.

 _69.a) Do not let any anchor see the tapes of it._

Tzeentch curled up the table, whimpering.

 _69.b) Do not try to read the Morse Code message from when Slaanesh is having hir personal fun._

 **It began to tear at my eyes when the loop finally crashed.**

"We liked it", Naoki and Kashima said.

"That's because shi's acclimated you," Leman said.

"...You know, speaking of acclimation, you people don't _have_ to sit so far away," Naoki growled, gesturing to the empty adjacent tables surrounding him and Slaanesh.

"Better safe than sorry," Anakin hissed, his hand moving to his lightsaber.

 _70) Pikachu_ may _be an Electric Shock Mouse, but it is rude to say so._

"Thank you Ash," Pikachu said.

"You're welcome."

 _71) Cooper Canes are not to be used as backscratchers._

"I couldn't help it Sly, my batch itched really badly!" Murray pleaded.

 _72) Never play "Hungry as the Wolf" in the vicinity of the following: Wolf O'Donnel, Leia Clearwater, Leman Russ, Beowulf, Fluttershy, Fenrir._

 **Personally I think its funny.**

"Thanks, dad." Leman snarked.

 _73) Yelling "I can see the future!" just sounds silly, especially if you actually_ can _see the future._

"It just rubs me the wrong way." Shulk mused. "Along with this one."

 _74) The Monado is not a Lightsaber._

 _74.a) The Monado cannot deflect Lightsaber attacks._

"Wait, really?" Ryen was shocked, to say the least.

"Depends on the Loop, actually."

 _74.b) Nor is it a Beam Katana._

"I still want one for my collection though!" Travis yelled.

74.c) Neither are Wasabi's Laser Blades.

Honey Lemon looked at her teammate in confusion. "But don't your blades work exactly like a Lightsaber..."

"It's a matter of principal!"

 _75) Yes, the Protoss can live off sunlight alone. No, this does not mean they are in any way related to plants, so please stop burying Zeratul in giant flower pots from the neck down._

"It is very distressing." Zeratul said.

 _76) Never let the Techies get ahold of explodium._

 _76.a) Or bombs._

 _76.b) Or Pintos._

 _76.b.I) Especially Pintos._

 _76.c) This goes triple for Mr. Torgue._

"I CALL BULLS***!"

"Should we file Nitrox 2 under that as well?" Vert Wheeler asked.

Steven Universe walked up to the stone and wrote down his rule.

 _77) Be nice._

"Steven, these are things we are agreeing not to do." Mandy called out, before glaring at everyone and reminding them that this did not just happen.

"Oh, okay," Steven said. He quickly edited his rule.

 _77) Be not nice._

Mandy huffed, pushed him out of the way and scratched it out.

 _77) Don't be mean for the sake of being mean._

" _There._ " she grumbled out before going to sit back down

 _78) Never let a battle go long enough that it exposes Yggdrasil code._

"We've actually had this happen." Lina said.

 _79) You are not allowed to "feed" Awake and/or Unawake people to Chzo._

 _79 a) this includes MLEs._

 _79 b) This especially includes Umbridge!_

"I know that she deserves eternal pain, but she was the worst one to dodge and fight when she replaced John DeFoe one loop," Tribly muttered.

"Though, at least we still got revenge on her with how our loop works..."

 _80) Attempting to eat the Crystal Gems is a form of cannibalism_

"Spike, it's okay. We forgive you." Pearl told the dragon, hugging him in a brief moment just before he headed back to his seat.

 _81) Don't Fetishize Cat Features._

"It's very distressing, and I for one believe that it's detrimental to the self-image of cat-people everywhere," Blake Belladonna passionately plead, gaining sentiment from the looping cat-girl and cat-boy community, along with the Clan loopers.

"NOPE!" Jiraiya and Issei shouted.

Sasuke suddenly appeared at their table. "What did you say to my adoptive sister?"

Jiraiya and Issei started trembling in terror. Naruto held up a card for them to read off of. "We mean, we want to help promote the self-image of cat-people everywhere, and would never use cat features in a sexual manner."

"I thought so," Sasuke said.

 _82) Never let Garnet and Amethyst Fuse in a small space._

 _83) Do not question the Hulk's strength or call attention to Warmistress Dorthy's height_

Khorne shot dirty looks at everyone before sitting back down.

 _84) Do_ not _forget to tell visiting how to access the Subspace pocket, if the normal way does not work._

Deckard Cain turned back to the bar, and saw more than a few people looking at him in shock.

"Why do you think we carry that chest around with us everywhere? "

 _85) Because they never asked is not a valid reason to to tell Other loopers things they should be informed of._

"It's sad that this actually needed to be written down. " Obi-wan said.

"Hurt you are, that never I said anything." Yoda grumbled.

 _86)_ _Do_ _NOT_ _experiment on zombies, they WILL at some point or another escape from their containment and WILL cause havoc for you and any other loopers for the rest of the loop._

 _86.a)This includes anything that acts similar to that of a zombie._

* * *

Somewhere in his lab, Wesker felt like he was just deeply insulted.

* * *

Naoki got up, snatched the pen from the table, and jotted down another rule in kanji.

 _87) Do not attack former MLEs out of nowhere for no reason, especially if you're doing it just because they were considered by some to be MLEs._

"Agreed," Vilgax said, glaring at a sheepish-looking Eren.

"ONE TIME! THAT WAS _ONE TIME,_ KASHIMA!"

Rolling their eyes and ignoring Leman, Kashima seized control of their body, and wrote another rule down.

 _88) Do not push one of the Reasons in the Conception just to see what the new worlds would be like. It will not end well._

 **I was merely curious to see what a world without any hint of Chaos would look like** , The Emperor protested. **There was no way of knowing Hikawa meant a world of absolute silence and stillness, with no emotion or** _ **life**_ **present anywhere.**

"...he outright tells anyone who listens that _it's his exact_ modus operandi!" Isabeau stressed, taking another shot of saki. "Did you not understand it, or just not _care?!_ "

 **...Loathe as I am to admit it...I understood, but I did not heed my conscience. Absolute anarchy is a nightmarish state of being...but a world of perfect order and stillness is little better. I know that now.**

"Thank you! Finally, someone who understands my initial philosophy!" Discord clinked glasses with the Emperor.

To the surprise of many, Crazy Dave walked up and wrote in coherent english:

 _89) Never irradiate your lawn to try and make living plants._

 _90) Do not try to open a portal the human world, crash the loop and glitch yourself_

Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, Lyra and Lyra all booed loudly at the rule.

Gendo Ikari stood up from his corner in the bar.

 _91) Do not write "Chirico_ _Cuvie" in a Death Note._

He thought about it for a second, then added another.

 _91.a) Don't write the name of any of his friends in one either, that will lead to him coming after you and will inevitably lead to 90. Or threaten them at all, really._

After another moment, he wrote a third one.

 _91.b) In fact, unless you are absolutely required to, Chirico Cuvie should probably just be left alone if he should ever enter your Loop._

He looked up. "Admins fear him. ADMINS. That's not the sort of thing you taunt."

 _92) Don't Steal Naoki's Heart From Me._

The silence was absolute, impenetrable. Naoki stared at his girl/boy-friend as shi sat down next to him. "Oh... wow. Uh... thanks... I guess?"

 _It was a terrible idea in the first place,_ Kashima's mental voice echoed throughout the bar. _The heart of a demon-human hybrid does not serve nearly as well in blood magic as the heart of a pure human or a pure demon._

"Not what I meant," Slaanesh muttered, rolling hir eyes and lightly kicking Naoki under the table.

 _93) Do not mix the Flood, the Replicators, and the Borg._

 _93.a) Do not give metaphysics to a Culture-verse hegemonizing swarm._

 _94) Do not try to activate artifacts from other worlds outside its source world unless you have evidence that no crash will be caused._

 _94.a) Especially if said artifact is able to rip holes to supposed alternate dimensions_

"Cut us some slack! It worked with the bronze treasure map orb!" Ratchet retorted. "How would we know the Wheel Of Power wouldn't also worked?"

 _95) Do not mention the Bat Credit Card near Batman._

Nightwing stated, "He hates it. A LOT." as he wrote the entry down.

 _96) The Cosmic Eggs in Amala are NOT actually eggs. Do not try to eat them._

"Billy?" Mandy asked Langdon.

"Billy," Langdon replied.

 _96.a) Treating them like exercise balls or melee weapons is not recommended either._

Billy Hatcher sheepishly giggled while rubbing the back of his head.

 _97) In the event of catastrophe,_ Never _Unleash Godzilla._

"Oh, it is quite stressful to Awaken and see only devastation," the Kaiju bemoaned.

 _98) Do not insult Isha or try anything untoward to her_

Slaanesh looked around the room before sitting on Naoki. "Trust me on this, _nooooooo_ touchy Isha. Nurgle gets Khorne/Hulk like angry."

 _99) Makuta Terridax and Master Xenahort are not allowed to conspire with each other in any fuse loop they may both be in._

Every single Keyblade Master and all seven Toa Nuva simultaneously downed a liter.

" **Any** punishment loop was better that the hell that was." Mickey said.

"Indeed. Someone remind me to Falcon Punch my brother next time I'm awake." Mata Nui asked.

100) _No one is allowed to play "Surfin' Bird" or "Never Going To Give You Up"._

 **I had to deal with being stuck hearing those damn songs for far too long thanks to a certain Chaos God's poor prank.**

 _101) Looping Twins and recreations of Highlander end badly._

Both Lion-O's nodded in acknowledgement as they sat down.

 _102) Ruby Rose must never be in a five-mile radius of Ein the Welsh Corgi._

"What IS he, by the way?" Ruby asked Spike Spiegel, who wrote the rule.

"Would you believe a dog that's an experienced hacker?" he replied.

"Yeah, but I...don't..." She then realized something. "Oooh...THAT'S why you don't want me to train him."

Spike gave her a stare. "And after all this time," he said, "there are still only three things I hate."

 _103) Do not assume every Hive Mind race is as deplorable as the rest._

We are very tired of waking up to find our home world obliterated. The Formic Queen hissed.

"Preach it sister!" Kerrigan called out.

"Once bitten and nearly losing our Admin, twice protective as all hell." Leman grunted, with Nyx placing a hoof on his arm.

 _104)_ DO NOT _anger the ponies, for they are many, and could beat you to a pulp._

 _104.a)_ **DO NOT** _anger the O7, for they are exponentially stronger than the ponies._

 _105) Never play "Let it Go" in any area Absolute Zero is in._

"ONE TIME ARGENT!" shouted Absolute Zero in anger. "ONE TIME!"

At their own table, several of the Equestrians snickered. "Well, this sounds familiar." Applejack jested.

 _105.a) Playing "Let it Go" to Sasuke over and over in the course of one loop will get you a Chidori Suppository_

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as Sasuke closed his eyes and counted to 100.

 _106) Colony Dropping the Death Star is reserved for experienced Jedi Masters only._

"Done it myself, I have," Yoda replied. "About the big-nosed one, I heard about..."

 _107) Attempting to Colony Drop the Moon on Equestria, or any world where the sun and moon have a manual override, is probably not a good idea._

Baron Blade glared at Luna with a burning hatred. "I'm evil! I use my Terra-Lunar Impulsion Ray to try and kill Legacy in my Loop all the time. Why should then have been any different?"

"We're a Sanctuary Loop Blade." Twilight countered. "We mean it."

"Well, excuse me for trying." Blade grumbled.

"The tricky part wasn't stopping you if I recall. " Luna taunted. "It was finding a place to put you. We couldn't banish you to the moon as you did try to use it as a wrecking ball."

 _108) Shouting "conspiracy theory!" when the number One hundred and eight appears gets old after a while._

"Apparently that number has a lot of meaning." Steven explained.

 _109) Scrubbing the dirt off the green minions makes them smell worse._

"We Learned this the hard way." Gnarl pointed out as the Overlords chugged their drink.

" But they already smell like ... nope not going there. " Anakin commented.

 _110) "I'm on fire!" is supposed to be an expression, not a state you are currently in._

"Really?" Sena taunted Monta, the wide receiver shrugging.

"Fire isn't easy to control."

 _109) Just because The Postal Dude does not have looper powers, doesn't mean he doesn't have something in his subspace pocket that can kill you._

"Done. No more please, we're running out of room."

The barkeeps startled to shift their weight in an awkward manner.

"Uh...about that."

Big Mac simply pushed a button under the bar, and to the surprise of many the wall nearest to the slabs rose, revealing several more slabs.

All eyes glared at the barkeeps. "We're Loopers. We have a lot to record." smiled Berry Punch.

"We've got that covered as well," Twilight said as she and Raine pulled out two different scrolls.

"Keep them coming! It's been years since I've chronicled anything interesting." Tankanuva demanded.

 _110) Do not mock Luna Moonfang's accent. Unless you want a Lucent beam to the face._

 _111)_ _You will not withhold the identity of any mas-_

"Ah-em!" the green notebook floated up over to the robot and began send off pouting vibes. "We know you wish to learn who Batman is Atlas, but you cannot do it like this."

The Complete Atlas began to vibrate within Skynet's hands before sending off a magical spike of anger that belonged from the House.

"It's Bruce Wayne!"

There was a great uproar of sound and a greater uproar of House magic, and all everyone knew for the next four minutes was complete and utter anger.

After the ringing in Twilight's ears stopped, she want over the tablets and wrote another rule in.

 _111) Shouting "Card Games on Motorcycles" in the presence of a 5D's Looper often ends with said Looper running you over with said motorcycle._

 _112) Never use House magic outside the House_

 _113) The Wraith is not Batman._

The Wraith smiled as she walked back to her seat (and her martini). "Just wanted to get that out there."

 _114) Legacy is not Superman._

"All American muscle." Legacy said with pride.

 _115) Nazi Zombies are offensive and overdone. Do NOT put them in you Subspace Pocket._

"Trust me, don't." Ellis warned.

 _116) Do not prevent Shirako Takamoto from listening to his music!_

Everyone just stared at Porkchop as he carved the message. "Ah got to ma wit's end with his dubstep trash and personally smashed every speaker and radio in the Accelladrome. He defected to the Racing Drones, overthrew Gelloum, and modified every drone to drive a copy of Bassline armed with Dubstep Cannons." The burly ginger shivered in fear. "Practically ma personal punishment hell."

Vinyl Scratch hoof/fist-bumped the Teku's DJ, "Mind if I borrow that idea for the next time I loop in during the Rainbow Rocks event?" Twilight and Sunset made mental notes to pack high quality earplugs and EMP generators.

 _117) Budda Budda Budda_

"Turret Bot, use your words." Unity scolded her robot companion. The burly robot double of the Bunker armor made a grinding sound akin to that of a groan and scratched out his entry and used his words.

 _117) Rebuilding and/or transforming yourself into an Ork does not guarantee 'More Dakka'_

 _118) If you Loop in as the Doctor's Companion and he tells you not to do something, don't-_

"Doctor," Donna replied with a stern tone, stopping the man in his tracks. "Yes, we get the idea, but really, can you stop us from trying to help?"

"No, not really," the Doctor replied, "but it was worth a shot."

 _118) If a local looper asks you not to do something, ask why, they might have a real reason._

"Common sense people." shouted Twilight. "It's a thing!"

 _119) Tricking anyone capable of generating electricity into being a power source is very rude._

Pikachu and Tempest gave each other high fives. "Finally, someone who believes that us lightning users are not living batteries!"

"Indeed." Raiden proclaimed, raising his mug.

 _120) Never mention Kratos' magnificent abs around him._

Kratos scowled as he took out his Blade of Olympus.

"Never."

Dante sighed.

"Whatever you say."

 _121) If asked "Why are you doing this?", and your answer is "FOR SCIENCE!" you should probably stop what you are doing and take up basket weaving._

Every scientist in the room started to boo. "No fair!" Baron Blade shouted. "That's simply being predigest against scientists!"

"Yea! 'For science!" is the best reason for doing _anything_!" Tachyon yelled.

122) _Taking every known viruses in the loops, and combining them into one massive virus, is a BAD idea._

Several loopers stared at Isebella Keyes.

"You dont want to know," She simply stated.

"Do we really want to know?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I _do_." Nurgle looked up from his impromptu dinner date with Isha.

 _123) Cats must be killed on sight in any Dwarf Fortress loop._

"Just trust me on this one." Lazarus said, shuddering in fear of the thought of the fuzzy Apocalypse.

"He played the game in the hub," Galen said, "now the very thought of it looping scares him."

 _124) Rigging Gogo's armor to play "You Spin Me Round Like A Record Baby" is not funny, and has never been funny._

GoGo popped her bubble of gum as Hiro looked around the bar defensively. "What? What?"

 _125) Just because two people like and function well with each other doesn't mean they're in love._

Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato's twin sister, sat down with a huff after adding that one. More than a few other loopers looked confused and/or saddened by the rule.

"Trust me, I know how you feel," Carle Jaeger muttered.

Rainbow Dash's ears perked up. "Loopers always think you're dating someone?"

Carla grumbled. "Hannes... or Hans. He keeps an eye on my children when he's Awake, and everyone always assumes that we must madly be in love or some other crap." Carla sipped some of the courtesy beer. "I barely know him, but he's one of Eren and Mikasa's oldest friends and my husband is off doing god-knows-what with his shifter powers, so obviously I must be in love with him." Carla drank and grumbled.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Trust me: when you're as old as me, you'll be getting plenty of looks. Loopers have tried to stick me with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Twilight's dad... or was that Twilight with my dad..."

Carla stared at the mentally meandering Pegasus. "Dear god I hope my husband is looping by the time I'm as old as you."

 _126) 'It seemed like a good idea at the time' will no longer be accepted as a valid excuse._

 _127) You do not ask Tycho's opinions about animals. Especially hedgehogs and giraffes._

Heavy and Max shivered.

"Ve usually pray BLU and RED Tiny Scouts never end up in HIS branch," the Russian replied.

Sonic then cringed. "Do I want to know?" he asked them.

"If it creeps ME out," Max replied, "then no. No, you do not."

 _128) Yggdrasil is not a "mystery tree", Luffy._

 _129) Despite how cute they could be, hybridizations of Cats and Bunnies is not permitted._

Kyubey already had enough decoys. No one was going to add more.

"Represent!" Klonnoa cheered on.

 _130) If an idea involves enough explosives to destroy a small planet, that's usually an indicator of it being a_ _bad_ _idea._

"Aww, ye' guys are no fun." Demoman said as he read the rule.

"But that's boriiiing!" The Techies whined.

Shepard snorted, "Have you seen the firepower needed to destroy just one reaper? Sometimes, you can never be too sure."

"That's probably why the rule only says 'usually' instead of 'always'." Jim said.

Meanwhile, Samus just sat in the corner and whistled away.

 _131) Just because Eiken is a better world than your own does not mean you can crash a Loop for a Vacation._

Naoki rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! Anyone who's been to Amala knows that Eiken's compared to that."

"I am sorry Naoki," Shinji Ikari said. "But some rules need to be put down." The other Evangelion Loopers nodded sagely.

 _132) Stop Cloning the Ree!_

"That goes double for you Anakin," Asuka said.

"I've had enough of them trying to hit on me as it is," Gendo added.

"And they keep trying to rape Shinji," Misato shouted.

"And kick me in the balls," Kaoru said serenely.

"I find it emotionally aggravating and pointless," Rei exposited.

"Wark!" Penpen coughed. "Yeah, what they said."

 _133) Don't attack the Fazbear animatronics if they're Awake. It annoys and hurts them._

"Seriously?!" Simmons yelled out.

 _'Yes. Seriously.'_ Freddy replied.

 _134) Do not listen to a single thing Nyarlathoetep says in the Persona Branch. Ever._

After a moment's thought, Tatsuya borrowed the pen from Maya and added to the rule.

 _134.a) Don't pay attention to whatever form he takes, either._

Getting up, Leman also added to it.

 _134.b) Yes, even if he takes the form of someone really important to you. Trust us on this one._

Pausing, he jotted down some more words.

 _134.c) You know what, just attack Nyarlathoetep on sight._

Shepard also pitched in.

 _134.d) The same goes for the White in Amala's Mikado Branch._

Flynn snatched the pen from the SPECTRE's grasp, and underlined the last sentence. Twice. Three times. Then bolded it.

 _134.e) All Great Ones Within the Yharnam Loops are Also Fair Game._

Doll smiled slightly and nodded to Naoki.

Naoki politely nodded back, then jotted down another rule:

 _135) When negotiating with Amalaverse demons, get ready for anything. No, really anything! Yes, I mean ANYTHING!_

"What would a succubus want with a chastity belt, anyways?" he muttered as he sat back down next to Slaanesh. "Or an Oni with a miniskirt? Or one of Nurgle's guys with Nyquil?'

 **Those are questions to whose answers we may never know, daemon prince. And perhaps we are better off not knowing them.**

 _136) If anyone asks if you're a God, even though you're not, you say "Yes."_

"Personal experience," Kyon replied. "Don't ask."

"We got covered in marshmallow," Egon Spengler said.

Ryusei seized the chart.

136.a.) _If they ask you, an alternative is to laugh and ask them what the proper name for a being that surpasses gods is. (the answer is a Looper or an Admin, but if they know that then they know far too much already)_

 _137) Looking inside the Ark of the Covenant will result in a quick, agonizing death. Just don't._

Dr. Jones shrugged, "There was one time Pinkie came out of it."

A couple loopers raised their hands, only for Pinkie to appear in the room from one of the drink glasses, "NO QUESTIONS!"

Slowly, the pony disappeared back into the glass, and all loopers to lower their hands timidly.

"Not sure why anyone would look inside. It's about 6 pounds of gravel and three hand sized fragments with various words carved into them. " Tryeal said, noticing the shocked looks. "I'm an Angel of the High Heavens, of course I can open the stupid thing without painfully dying. Heck I helped build the ark in a few of Dr. Jones' Variants. "

 _138) Unless you are invited in, don't read a Looper's mind!_

"Having psychic powers can seriously be annoying," One blonde man by the name of Mu La Flaga stated. "I mean, do you have any idea how often I get a guest try to enter my mind when I'm with Murrue?!"

"The two of you were playing checkers during the last one," His Anchor, Kira Yamato, stated.

"It's the principle of the thing!"

 _139) Never say the following to Asuna: "It says I got Xp's, am I dying?" and/or "How do I eat you?"_

Asuna groaned. "I hate Abridged Loops."

 _140) Building robot duplicates of someone to trick them into thinking they are in a harem Loop is just as bad as using opposite sex clones and should never be done._

Unity pulled out a list and crossed off a few items on it. "On the plus side, I know have fewer item on pranking to-do list."

"Yay us." Absolute Zero duly celebrated.

 _141) GloomWeaver's head is not an effective campfire. Nor is it an effective flashlight._

"The ever burning head of extra-dimensional demon Gods of gloom makes the food taste pretty badly." Tachyon elaborated.

 _142) "In response to your action, I take off my pants" only is a valid response during an Unhinged Loop._

"And only if the person in question has denim-walk." Chandra laughed.

 _143) Organization XIII robes and the color purple do not mix._

Sora just sighed as he returned to his seat. "We had to use thermal heat tracking to find them..."

"Oh yea, I remember that loop." Leman chuckled.

 _144) "I will now perform my people's native dance." only works if you actually_ are _performing your people's native dance._

 _144a) The same is true if it is the song of your people._

Everyone looked at Fry. "Hey don't look at me. I'm from Old New York. The Hustle _is_ my people's native dance."

Several of the Loopers rolled their eyes.

 _145) Always mark which gun is the party howitzer and which gun is the grenade launcher._

"In my defense, it didn't kill you Paul." Bunker noted.

Legacy smiled back as he cracked a smile "Yea, but it still hurt."

 _146) Death Notes are OP. Don't use._

Squirrel Girl smiled as she submitted her rule.

"Eh, weren't they patched?" Twilight asked.

Squirrel Girl's smile deflated.

 _147) Given The Chance, Kill Kyubey._

"Why-?" Naruto began to ask.

A bolt of lightning nearly struck Naruto.

"-Do we need to be reminded?" Naruto finished, in a significantly higher tone than he had started in.

 _148) Do not ask questions so stupid Madoka tries to smite you._

 _148.a) Double for The Flying Spaghetti Monster._

Captain Jack Sparrow finished the writing and then ordered some rum.

"He's a nice thing, but his temper is... Flimsy."

 _148) Don't let Pyro be near flammable material._

Most of the patrons took a shot as Pyro cocked his head.

 _149) Do not get in a summoning battle with Maxwell._

Lily looked at the other loopers. "I have never seen a challenger win. Ever."

 _150) Do NOT try to make a heartless out of the Chaos Heart!_

Sora and Mario looked at each other and shuddered at the memory of the abomination. "That fight was a nightmare."

 _151) Batman cannot trademark being the Night._

"Thanks Leman!" Nyx called over as her husband walked off the stage. Bats grumbled.

 _152) Do not use the tablet of Ahkmenrah to bring versions of beings from other Loops to life to keep in your Pocket_

 _152.a) Especially loved ones who have yet to begin Looping_

 _152.b) Or one that has begun Looping_

Larry Daley frowned at the collected Loopers. "The magic... doesn't always last to the next Loop," he said sadly.

 _153) Bonk! and Godzilla causes half of the world to go nuclear._

"Zere. Much better." Spy said.

"Go to Hell, Spy."

 _154) Do Not Experiment on the Grimm of Remnant_

"The last time we tried that, I ended up as half Grimm," Blake muttered.

 _155.) Do not polymorph any object to create black holes._

 _155.a) Do not create black holes, period._

"I'm pretty sure the ones we make can be an exception." Megaman argued.

"And the Culture makes black holes all the time, the Romulans make them all the time, what's wrong with making black holes?"

"The Culture is the Culture, and can teleport the black hole away if it's small enough. The Romulans live in Star Trek. Everyone and their dog has shielding that can deal with black holes."

 _155.b) The exception is if you're in a loop where black holes are used commonly by the locals, in which case you shall use local methods, not out of loop methods._

 _155.b.a)_ _Shu Shirakawa is exempt from this rule._

Suddenly, everyone in the room got the distinct feeling that something somewhere was SMIRKING at them.

"There are times where I really hate that guy," Masaki muttered.

 _156) It is never necessary to discipline Steve Rogers._

Steve "Captain America" Rogers raised an eyebrow. "Why? I mean, I'm not exactly a golden boy. I make mistakes."

"Sure you do," the Multiverse at large said.

 _157) Megas has multiple functions thanks to Coop. It shall not be used for everything from cooking sausage and eggs to breaking the light barrier though._

"And why's that?" Hiroshi asked.

"MOTHERFUCKING BILLY!" The patrons screamed.

"... Oh, of course."

 _157.a) Megas is not to be installed with the TARDIS, no matter how much she asks for it._

The Doctor glared at Coop before going to sit back down.

 _158) Paradoxically, making Billy smarter is a dangerous idea. Do not do it._

"Trust me mon, bad idea." Grim dreadfully said.

 _159) Do not give the Admins ideas for a new animal virus_

"The Narwhal virus was _not_ fun." A robot grumbled, fist bumping the seapony next to him.

 _160) MLE VS MLE is never a good idea, even if amusing to watch._

The crowd complained as Superman walked back to his seat.

"Boy scout!" Everyone looked in the direction of Batman, trying to figure out who shouted that out as Batman had not moved an inch.

 _160.a) That goes DOUBLE for Dio and The Tick._

"The fallout was too painful to watch," Joseph Joestar muttered. "Especially when Dio decided to use The Tick's body for his head...five steps later, the Loop crashed."

"JoJo, I feel for you." Gendo Ikari said, raising his glass.

 _161) If you try to take Twilight's squirt bottle away from you, pray the moon's weather is fair._

Twilight just shrugged. "I like my squirt bottle. Helps keep everyone in line when it's needed, and _only_ when it's needed."

"Heavy is the hand that wields the Squirt bottle." Celestia smirked.

 _162) Testing your guns on Superman, Legacy, Jack Harness, and any other being that is in some way, shape, or form resistant to bullets is not a very nice gesture._

"Just because we can resist a gunshot, it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Superman explained.

"A good time to think about what's for dinner though." joked Legacy.

 _163) The time between the baseline starting point of a Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann loop and the arrival of the Anti-Spirals is 7 years - X years, where X is the number of times anyone tells any member of Team Dai-Gurren "The Sky's the limit". Every time someone tells Kamina that, it is counted twice._

"Surprised us the first time that happened." Kamina grinned. "Sure was awesome though."

 _164) Playing "Rock You Like a Hurricane" in the presence of an Airbender is considered to be inappropriate._

Aang, Tenzin, and Jinora simply gave the Loopers present a glare that could stop a landslide in its tracks.

 _165) Wearing a fedora on your head is badass. Wearing a dozen on your head at the same time is silly._

The 2Fort mercenaries rioted. "SACRILEGE!

 _165.a) Trilbies are even worse._

Trilby sighed, going back to the corner he was drinking from.

Tempest looked at Kirk in a confused manner. "Why would you even want to put a Tribble on your head?"

"For the cold winters!" shouted Soldier.

"...That just raises more questions."

"I wrote Trilbies, as in Trilby hats!" Trilby yelled out.

Tempest just blinked in understanding. "Ohhhhhhh...Then what about Solider...?"

"Ve don't talk about zat." Medic warned the alien.

 _166) Don't eat Lord Beerus's pudding unless you can keep up with him in a fight._

Ranma blinked as he looked at Vegeta.

"He managed to get Kakarot to flinch in Baseline," the Saiyan Prince said. "In Super Saiyan God Form, no less."

"Ah, that explains why he keeps training," Ranma replied.

 _166.a) Using Super Speed to run away only makes it worse._

"Good for my thesis though." Tachyon grinned awkwardly.

 _166) Waltz is Mean._

Tucker facepalmed. "Caboose!"

"Well she is."

"We already did 166, you fucking idiot."

 _167) The Scissor Blades are meant for cutting clothing, not hair._

"Me and Mako had a bet." Ryuko explained.

"I have pictures!"

 _168) Stealing Roman's cane is not allowed. Neither is playing "Beethoven's Ninth" in his company._

Jaune walked away from the slab and ignored team RWBY's glares. "That joke has been done to death. Let it rest."

"It's not overdone, it's a _running gag_!" Ruby cried.

"Kumquat!" Discord shouted from his balcony-balloon.

 _169) Do not play every single Skrillex song on The Dubstep Gun at the same time._

"The loop crash gave us Eiken for five loops. It was worth it though." The Boss smiled and chuckled.

Vinyl gulped and scooted away from the Boss. Something about Dubstep Guns _always_ made him interested in her in unusual ways...

 _170) Deadpool is not looping, despite evidence to the contrary._

Deadpool walked away from the slab, his grin actually visible thru his mask.

"How do you keep showing up for these meetings? " Indiana Jones asked.

"The tree loves me, and the writers find me funny." He answered still grinning.

"Don't ask, it not worth the headache. " Came from all of the Marvel loopers, and everyone else that's spent time around him.

"The insane part is that he's the one who wrote that," Spider-Man said.

 _171) It is NEVER a good idea to mix Dust with FOOF._

"Trixie didn't even TOUCH the stuff," Trixie muttered as Weiss finished writing that down.

"You weren't IN that Loop," the Schnee Heiress replied. "Heck, that time, one of my workers had a strange sense of humor..."

 _172) Do not throw a mouse loaded up with catnip in front of Bast_

Both Lion-Os nodded their heads and went to sit back down.

 _173) Do not perform exotic chemistry experiments with nitrogen while in a Star Trek loop._

"You don't want to know." said Trixie.

Picard coughed slightly.

 _174) Do not mess with Excession. Just say hi, and then fly away._

"I was able to beat it by switching to Alien X, but the loop crashed shortly thereafter." said Ben.

 _175) Do not use the cosmic anvil outside your subspace pocket or the Fortress of Solitude_

Leman shook his head. "I learned that the hard way, trust me."

 _176) Do not ask Yang Xiao Long or Ruby Rose if Cinder Fall is a Relative._

Yang and Ruby banged their heads into their table. "Please! That theory was axed loops ago."

"But I think it happened," Nora Valkyrie said.

"You think Coco is Neapolitan," Ren countered.

"Irrelevant."

 _'I like this girl...'_ Lark Cyclonis thought.

 _177) Please stop attempting to ride on the backs of the Admins._

 _178) Giving Kuvira a pair of glow sticks will result in a massive rave._

"So...much...techno music." moaned Asami. She gave a glare at Korra, the Avatar immediately looking flustered.

"Yea, playing all the techno music I had was probably a bad idea."

 _179) Conversion Bureau Loops are_ _ **not**_ _to be treated as Vacation Loops._

"But Francine, it's a Loop where it's filled with horrible, soulless abominations that seek to enslave the earth and turn it into a lifeless hell that I get to kill and no one telling me to stop!" Stan Smith ranted at his wife. "How is that _not_ a Vacation?"

"You must be the only person in the Multiverse that actually enjoys those Loops." Rainbow snarked.

Tzeentch pulled out a book from his subspace pocket and looked through it. "Eeeyup, I cannot find anyone else that truly enjoys it." Snapping it shut, he leaned over the American. "Still, everything is going to plan..."

Naoki coughed. "Uh, about that..."

"...really?" Rainbow Dash said incredulously.

"Really." He leaned back in his seat. "Getting the chance to beat the living shit out of an oppressive regime and actually _save people?_ Kicking in Pony Hikawa's teeth, and sabotaging that serum to put the free will back in? Sure, I don't _like_ it, but again, better than home. Still doesn't excuse what I did when I met you guys for real, but-"

"That _wasn't you_."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. It _was_ my fault. You weren't the ones _weak_ enough to give in to your Shadow and try to kill everyone in sight." The Demi-Fiend sighed. "No sense whining and moaning about how you _don't understand waaah waaah everything was better on MY Earth._ At the end of the day, everything on your plate is your own damn fault. I was too stubborn to just _let go_ of my friends and **move on**.

"But again, no sense dwelling on the past. I learned that a long time ago. You don't whine about how things are _so bad for you_ : you get up and fix it. Build up the bridges you burned, no matter how much they remind you of the Shijima-worshipping bastards wearing your faces."

After Naoki finished, a familiar Grim Reaper replied, "Actually mon, I too enjoy da bureaus. Mandy let's me reap those ponies til' the cows come home."

 _Human metaphors go to such odd places_.

Rolling his eyes at his split personality again, Naoki wrote down another rule.

 _180) Don't whine and moan about how much a current Loop sucks. No matter how bad things get, someone always has it worse off than you._

As he finished jotting down the sentence, he glanced meaningfully at Rock, who just shrugged. "Our home Loop isn't _that_ bad," he protested.

"Seeing an entire world wiped from existence with _no way_ to _ever_ bring it back dwarfs anything I ever went through." Unexpectedly, Naoki smiled. "But, hey, Bar Loop. May as well save the brooding for never and have some fun here. Some more saki over here!"

Slaanesh quickly grabbed Naoki and turned him around.

"Did I say you could move?" Before anyone could respond, Slaanesh began to curl around the looper. " _My seeeeeeat_."

Naoki sighed, rubbing his face. "Oh no, shi's drunk again."

Haka shuddered in fear as he tried to murder that mental image in his head in the most violent way he could muster.

 _181) Quahog is_ _ **off limits.**_

"We're not risking Family Guy loopers, guys. It'd be worse than a Billy rampage." Steve Smith warned.

"I hate Family Guy." Francis said.

 _181.a) If you Awake up there, get Meg Griffin out of there immediately_

"What?" Stan blinked at the looks he was getting when he wrote. "From time to time, I use the CIA to get her out of there."

Heavy punched Stan and crossed out his suggestion.

 _181.a) Don't listen to Stan Smith._

"HEY!"

 _182) Stop saying 'Impossible' around Team Dai-Gurren or Kim possible, they keep taking it as a challenge._

"Sooner or later they will crash a loop doing so." Tyreal explained as he finished writing.

Still shuddering from imagining things he shouldn't have, Haka took his turn.

 _183) Never try to get out Pectoral muscle Khan._

"The light bouncing off of the pecs blinded us all." Kirk replied.

"Who's? Haka's or Khans?" questioned the Naturalist.

"Both."

 _184) Sven and Rylai are not dating, no matter how well they lane together._

 _185) The Techies are not to be shipped with Trixie, under ANY circumstances._

 _185.a) Nor are they to be shipped with Mr. Torgue._

"THAT IS ANNOYING, BUT ACCEPTABLE!"

 _186) Do not feel guilty for killing things in Yharnam._

Gehrman sat back down as the Multiverse stared at him in confusion. "Boys and girls... and others, trust me on this. Killing a Yharnamite is merciful. Letting them live is the cruelty."

"It's easier to simply cut loose on them, for everyone's sake," Doll added. "Good stress relief."

And _That_ was surprising.

 _187) Do not assist the Joker in any fashion. He will find a way to twist it against you._

Konrad looked at the crowd before sitting back down.

 _188) Making jokes about how many, many Loopers share personality traits with Rei Ayanami is uncouth._

"THANK YOU!" A sizable chunk of the multiverse yelled, notably including Yuki Nagato and Mikasa Ackerman.

 _188.a) The same goes for Alice, Char, Shana, Bruce Lee etc._

 _189) Don't taunt the Admins. Zeus included, unfortunately._

"I hate that douche." Grif spoke.

Without warning, a bolt of lightning struck an Oreo factory and promptly set it on fire. The action was repeated in sync with every other Oreo factory. Grif sputtered, and then passed out.

 _190) Do not kill the Joker when dealing with an old batman loop. Joker may come back as a demon._

 _191) Brook, you may not ask female Loopers if you can see their panties._

 _192) Usopp, there is no such thing as "can'tgointothisLoop disease."_

 _193) If you find a leather book that just reeks of evil, you are to not read from it by any means necessary._

Ashley J. Williams wrote it down. "Got the words wrong by mistake," he said, "then Deadites happened and I ended up in King Arthur's time. You know how I'm trying to get rid of that thing..."

 _194) Never assume events will go the same way as last time._

"Especially if you're working a case," Leroy Jethro Gibbs finished.

"Yeah, that was an embarrassing Loop," McGee added.

"Why are you using the singular McGee?" Gibbs gave the man a look.

 _195) When a new species appears in a loops with Bleach Loopers, don't ask Ichigo of he is a part of one of those species_

Uryu then turned and stated "You wont like the answer, believe me."

 _196) If Hiruma ever goes to church willingly, run to the nearest adjacent country. The Spanish Inquisition will soon follow._

"No one expected it." Sena explained.

 _197) Never allow Grimlock to eat Brain Grub._

"Things got messy, that's all I'm gonna say." Mung Daal said.

"And I thought **I** was bad when I ate that." Chowder grumbled.

 _198) When someone says "Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow", make sure they actually want it to snow._

Elsa coly sipped her drink with a knowing grin.

 _198.a) Likewise, when someone shouts "Make it rain!" make sure they mean rain as in water, not rain as in money_.

"In my defense, my culture does not equate making it rain with dropping money." Tempest countered.

 _199) Do not taunt the cuccos._

"Seriously, don't," Ganondorf said as Link finished writing the rule down.

 _199.a) Never let Ed get near cucco's._

"But Eddy! I wanna pet the chickens!"

 _199.b) Do not weaponize the cuccos_

Leman glared at Ciaphas who simply rolled his eyes.

 _199.c) In fact, if you value your life, do NOT have a Cucco CROSS with you._

"THANK YOU!" was what the entirety of the Nintendo Looping Branch yelled.

Link groaned. "Sad that we have to put it ON the list," he said.

 _199.d) However, they can be pacified by showing an image of Scootaloo._

The filly in question groaned from her face buried into the table, "Stupid joke or not, it _works_ every _bucking_ time."

 _199.e) Malon and Sakura should never collaborate ever again, ever since the Super Cucco Ultima incident, the Ace Attorney loopers have sworn off chicken for good._

"So much... Chicken feathers..." Maya mumbled.

"...Damn." Malon cursed under her breath.

 _200) Do not attempt to Ascend out of spite._

Everyone looked at the blond hair little girl that wrote that one in. "I've got my reasons and I do not need to explain myself to any of you idiots."

 _201) Just because someone isn't looping doesn't mean they can't be a threat._

"I sense a Wily story coming on!" someone piped up from a small sea of nodding heads.

"Actually," Rock gestured to a bandanna wearing boy to his left, "after intense debate, we decided Lan should provide an example with a Regal story."

"Who?"

"Dr. Regal," a voice popped up from Lan's waist right before a blue figure who could have been Lan's twin manifested. "The son of our version of Wily, a brilliant digital scientist, and a man obsessed with Evil. It took us a bit to pick a good one, but seeing Naoki reminded us of a fused Loop with the Persona branch where he..."


End file.
